Ya tome una decision
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Capitulo Final: ¿Kagomecreyo que Inuyasha no hizo nada con Kikyo los 5 dias que estuvieron solos? ¿Se quedara con el? Lean y opinen
1. Chapter 1

_**Ya tome una decisión**_

__() movimientos o acciones de los personajes y a veces narrador.

Color azul recuerdos.

Caminaban junto a un río: Miroku, quien estaba adolorido en el vientre, Sango, que estaba desmayada sobre Kirara y Shipo estaba junto a ella. Atrás de ellos venia Kagome, con una herida profunda en el brazo derecho que le había manchado toda la manga blanca de su blusa.

Shipo: Kagome ¿te duela esa herida?

Kagome: No mucho Shipo, pero estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, lo que hizo durante la batalla fue algo muy peligroso pero que demuestra que es usted una persona muy noble al haber salvado a la sacerdotisa kikyo

. Shipo: Si, fue algo muy noble y por esa razón tienes esa herida, mientras que ella no se hizo ningún rasguño.

Kagome: Si Shipo, pero Naraku estaba con una serpiente negra gigante que absorbía sus almas.

Shipo: Y las tuyas también.

Kagome: Pero ella ya estaba muy débil no podía moverse.

Miroku: Menos mal al final de la batalla, sus serpientes pudieron rescatar las almas. Kagome: si eso fue muy bueno.

Shipo: Ella se recupero y tu saliste herida gravemente, sin embargo, el tonto de Inuyasha decidió irse con ella...

Y le cayo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del monje y se le acerco para decirle bajito... Miroku: ¡que imprudente eres Shipo! Ambos miraron la actitud de Kagome por lo que había dicho Shipo, pero ella solo se tomo su brazo herido con su otra mano y bajo la cabeza con una mirada muy triste mientras recordaba lo que paso...

Kagome: Puedo sentir la presencia muy débil de Kikyo cerca... y junto a ella esta la de Naraku.

Inuyasha: ¡que!, es mejor que vayamos porque puede estar en problemas.

Inuyasha salio corriendo hacia la dirección que le había indicado Kagome y los demás lo seguían. Cuando llegaron, vieron a Kikyo apoyada en un árbol y a Naraku frente a ella…

Naraku: Inuyasha, ¿haz venido a ver la muerte de la mujer que tanto amas?

Inuyasha: ¡No hables tonterías, no dejare que te le acerques...!

Inuyasha se disponía a atacarlo, cuando detrás de Naraku apareció una serpiente negra gigante que al abrir la boca absorbía las almas de Kikyo y también las de Kagome. Sango, Miroku y Shipo : ¡Kagome!

Naraku: Ya veo, antes las almas de esa mujer ya habían salido de su cuerpo. ¡Que bueno!, así matare a las dos de una vez...

Inuyasha: ¡No dejare que les hagas daño!

Inuyasha se dirigió hacia la serpiente empezando así una batalla entre ambos. Kagome estaba en el suelo, mientras que los demás le preguntaban si estaba bien. Estaba un poco débil para hablarles, así que solo movió la cabeza diciendo que si. Sango entonces tomo su hirokotsu y lo lanzo contra Naraku, pero su campo de energía devolvió el ataque hacia ella y fue lanzada por los aires con el impacto. Miroku quería utilizar su agujero negro pero los insectos de Naraku no lo dejaron y fue además impactado por Sango. Luego de ver por un momento la situación, Naraku puso la palma de su mano en dirección a Kikyo...

Naraku: ¡Muere!

El lanzo varios rayos puntiagudos negros hacia Kikyo, que estaba apoyada muy débil en el árbol. Kagome pensó que no podía permitir que ella muriera, no podría soportar ver triste a Inuyasha por Kikyo, sin haber hecho nada por salvarla. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ella, la empujo, ella cayo y cuando ella también iba a caer, uno de los rayos impacto en su brazo...

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME!

Naraku: Maldita estupida...La situación se me complico, pero tengo una idea... Kagome vio que su brazo sangraba, Inuyasha acabo con la serpiente y se acerco a ver como estaba. Al matar a la serpiente, las almas absorbidas regresaron a Kagome, mientras que las serpientes de Kikyo le llevaban almas para que se recupere. Luego de un momento, Kikyo se puso de pie, miro a Kagome como diciéndole gracias y empezó a marcharse, pensando que ya no sabría nada mas de ella, pero...Inuyasha se le acerco sin mirarla a los ojos...

Inuyasha: Kagome discúlpame, pero...yo... me iré con Kikyo, para llevarla a un lugar seguro. (Luego les hablo a los demás) vayan a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, yo los alcanzare luego. Kagome no le respondió, no hizo ningún gesto e Inuyasha se fue tras de Kikyo.

Kagome (pensando): El hizo lo que su corazón le exigía... que proteja a la mujer que ama.

Ellos seguían caminando, perdidos en sus pensamientos, por eso no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando atentamente escondido detrás de unos arbustos...

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ya tome una decisión_**

_**Capitulo 2**_

**_() movimientos o acciones de los personajes, y a veces narrador._**

Nos quedamos en que el grupo (menos Inu que se fue con Kikyo) estaba de regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, perdidos en sus pensamientos, así que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba...

Naraku (pensando): Fue una buena idea el haberme escondido en esa batalla para ver que sucedía. El imbecil de Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo y dejo sola a la otra mujer que me causa problemas, aprovechare esta oportunidad...

Kagome (pensando): El aun ama a Kikyo y no hay espacio en su corazón para... (Gritando) ¡Cuidado es la presencia de Na...!

Kagome no pudo terminar la frase porque del tranquilo lago se levanto una inmensa ola gigante debido a que salieron dos monstruos gigantes (tipo calamares).Eran blancos con manchas púrpuras en formas de truenos en la cara.

Miroku estaba en el suelo con Sango, Shipo y Kirara todos empapados por un lado y Kagome estaba por otro lado...

Kagome: A ustedes los ha mandado Naraku. Puedo sentir su presencia.

Monstruo 1: Somos extensiones de Naraku y nos ha mandado a matar a una humana y a sus acompañantes.

Monstruo 2: O sea a ustedes.

Miroku: No dejare que nos hagan nada.

Monstruo 1: Además nos dijo que viniéramos con ellos...

Y aparecieron los insectos venenosos y sin que Miroku se diera cuenta uno de los monstruos empezó a acercarse rápidamente a el.

Miroku: No puedo usar mi agujero negro. ¿Que es lo que viene ahí?

Shippo: ¡Es uno de los monstruos...!

Monstruo1: ¡Me los voy a comer!

Pero antes de que se abalanzara con sus tentáculos sobre Miroku, el monstruo fue destruido por una flecha que lanzo Kagome...

Miroku: Muchas gracias señorita Kagome.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle, uno de los tentáculos del monstruos que quedaba vivo la sujeto de un pie y empezó a arrastrarla fuertemente hacia el lago, haciendo que soltara el arco pero no la flecha.

Shippo: ¡Kagome!... ¡Miroku has algo para salvarla!

Miroku: ¡Ya se! absorberé todo el agua del lago con mi agujero negro.

Shipo: No puedes hacer eso porque están los insectos venenosos de Naraku.

Miroku: Es cierto... ¡que hacemos entonces!... (Pensando) Inuyasha donde demonios te haz metido...

El monstruo se sumergió, sujetando a Kagome de su pie.Ya no podía respirar, mientras el monstruo se sumergía más y más...

Kagome(pensando): ¿Que hago? ya no puedo mas, me voy a desmayar...(mirando su mano) ¡la flecha! porque no lo pensé antes...

Hinco el tentáculo del monstruo con la flecha y este la soltó. Ella aprovecho el momento y empezó a salir a la superficie, pero cuando le faltaba poco empezó a nadar mas lento, ya no tenia fuerzas y por eso el monstruo la alcanzo, la envolvió con su tentáculo y la saco a la superficie...

Monstruo: Me vas a pagar por la herida que me acabas de hacer en el tentáculo, romperé tus huesos, te haré añicos.

Miroku y Shipo: ¡Kagome!

Kagome (pensando): Ya no puedo mas... ¿este sera mi fin?... ¿donde...donde estas? (hablando bajito): I...Inuya...sha...

Cuando empezo a cerrar los ojos, alguien salto sobre el monstruo y con un fuerte golpe rompió el tentáculo que sujetaba a Kagome y la sujeto antes de que cayera al lago...

Kagome (hablando bajito): e...res tu...

Kagome empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba...

¿?: Anciana Kaede, Kagome ya esta despertando

Kaede: A ver, déjame examinarla...ya le bajo la fiebre, se va a recuperar muy rápido, ella es muy fuerte...Ya vengo, iré a ver porque demoran tanto con la hierbas.

Kagome: ¿En...donde estoy?... ¿Sango? ¿Eres tú?

Sango: Si amiga, ¿como te sientes?

Kagome: Aun débil... ¿como llegue a la aldea?

Sango: Pues nos trajeron Miroku, Shipo, Kirara y Kouga... ¿que no lo recuerdas?

Kagome: ¿Kouga?...Si... ya lo recuerdo, fue el quien me salvo de aquel monstruo.Veo que ya te recuperaste y muy rápido.

Sango: No Kagome, ya han pasado 5 días desde que llegamos a la aldea.

Kagome: ¿5 días?...ya veo...Inuyasha... ¿donde esta?

Sango: Yo no recuerdo lo que sucedió en la pelea contra Naraku, pero Miroku me contó que el se fue con...Kikyo para dizque protegerla

Kagome: ¿Esta afuera?

Sango: kagome...El... no ha regresado.

Kagome: ¿no ha...regresado?

Kagome se sentía muy triste, de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas por que su corazón acababa de romperse...

Sango: Discúlpame, creo que no debí decirte eso.

Kagome: No te preocupes amiga, tarde o temprano me iba a enterar no. Discúlpame, pero quisiera dormir un poco.

Sango: No te preocupes, descansa todo lo que quieras. Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo.Hasta luego.

Kagome: gracias amiga. (Acostándose de lado y pensando): ¿Porque me duele? yo sabia que tarde o temprano el se iría con ella...el no ha dejado de amarla, lo se, ya lo se...pero aun así...me duele...lo amo, me enamore y no puedo evitar llorar...pero ni así lo olvidaré...lo amo...te amo Inuyasha...

Muy cerca de la aldea, Miroku y Kouga buscaban hierbas medicinales, muy tranquilos estaban, hasta que apareció...

Miroku: Inuyasha...regresaste.

Inuyasha: Claro que...

Pero antes que terminara de saludar, un duro golpe lo hizo caer al suelo...

Inuyasha: ¡Maldito lobo rabioso! ¡Quieres pelear acaso!

Kouga: Si ya te habías ido con la zombi esa (sorry las Kikyo fan), no se porque regresas, por tu culpa Kagome casi muere y tu como si nada.

Inuyasha: ¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! ¡Miroku que esta hablando!

Miroku: Inuyasha, después que te fuiste con la sacerdotisa, Naraku nos ataco. El objetivo era Kagome. Yo no pude hacer nada por los insectos...Si no hubiera sido por Kouga, Kagome hubiera muerto.

Inuyasha: ¿Como esta?

Kouga: ¡Porque preguntas ahora! ¡Ella no te importa!

Miroku: esta muy grave. Hace 5 días que no despierta, la fiebre es muy alta...y no sabemos si...sobrevivirá.

Inuyasha: Voy a verla.

Kouga: No permitiré que te le acerques, ella estuvo a punto de morir porque la dejaste a su suerte, te marchaste y te apareces como si nada ,luego de 5 días de haberla pasado muy bien con esa muerta(sorry de nuevo)...¡NO TIENES DERECHO A VERLA! ¡POR TU CULPA CASI MUERE! ¡SI SOBREVIVE ME LA LLEVARE, ESO TE LO ASEGURO, SERA MI MUJER DE VERDAD!

Inuyasha (pensando): El tiene razón, yo la deje a su suerte, por mi culpa esta a punto de morir, no debí demorarme tanto, es mas no debí haberme ido con Kikyo en ese momento.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza y salio corriendo del lugar a pesar de que Miroku lo estuvo llamando.

Miroku: Kouga creo que fuiste muy duro con el.

Kouga: Kagome esta a punto de morir, y tu me dices que fui muy duro con el... ¡ja!...Mejor vamos de una vez a la aldea a llevar estas hierbas. ¡Ah! una cosa, no digas a nadie que Inuyasha ya regreso.

Miroku: Pero...

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya tome una desicion**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Color azul recuerdos_

**_() movimientos o acciones de los personajes, y a veces narrador._**

Nos quedamos en que Kagome ya habia despertado, Inuyasha desperto, pero por el sermon que le dio Kouga, se volvio a ir. Kagome piensa que Inu se fue para siempre con Kikyo y ademas, Kouga le ha dicho a Miroku que no diga a nadie que Inu regreso...

Kouga: Solo por ahora, hasta que Kagome se recupere y se calmen los animos.

Ambos llegaron a la aldea y ninguno de los dos dijo lo sucedido, a pesar de que les dijeron que Kagome ya habia despertado. La anciana Kaede le sumistro la medicina a Kagome y empezo a recuperarse rapida y milagrosamente en esa mañana, pero aun estaba triste por la supuesta ausencia de Inuyasha.

En esa noche, todos dormian placidamente, menos Kagome. Los pensamientos no la dejanban dormir. Mil imagenes recorrian su mente, sus aventuras junto a el, los momentos a solas y por ultimo el y Kikyo(elInu ps!). Ya no pudo mas, asi que tomo el arco y las flechas, por siacaso y decidio salir de la cabaña a tomar un poco de aire.

Cerca al lago, en una de las ramas de un arbol, estaba un triste Inuyasha, recordando las palabras de Kouga..

Kouga: No permitire que te le acerques, ella estuvo a punto de morir porque la dejaste a su suerte, te marchaste y te apareces como si nada ,luego de 5 dias de haberla pasado muy bien con esa muerta(sorry de nuevo)...¡NO TIENES DERECHO A VERLA! ¡POR TU CULPA CASI MUERE!¡SI SOBREVIVE ME LA LLEVARE, ESO TE LO ASEGURO, SERA MI MUJER DE VERDAD!

Inuyasha(hablando bajito): Ese lobo rabioso tiene razon, fue mi culpa no debi dejar solos a los demas, ellos estaban muy mal heridos...Ella estaba muy mal herida por salvar a Kikyo y yo...y yo decidi irme con Kikyo...¿en que demonios estuve pensando en ese momento? Me importa que Kikyo este bien, pero no a costas de los demas, no acosta de la vida de Kagome. Quisiera verla para decirle lo mucho que me preocupo por ella y ... lo mucho que me importa...

Con mucha dificultad, iba llegando Kagome al lago y se sento a orillas de este...

Kagome(tocandose el tobillo): Ese monstruo me sujeto muy fuerte del tobillo, aun me duele al igual que mi brazo, debe ser que la herida aun no cicatriza bien. (pensando): ¿Porque...?, si te ibas a ir con ella, porque no fuiste capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirmelo, hubiera sido mejor asi, para no guardar esta esperanza que tengo, la esperanza de verte una vez mas, de estar a tu lado una vez mas...

Kagome se quedo mirando al fondo del lago, como si quisiera hundirse en el para olvidar. Mientras en la rama del arbol...

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Como hago para verla?, de seguro ese lobo rabioso la debe estar cuidando para que no me acerque y lo mas seguro es que no le haya dicho nada de mi regreso...Si tan solo ... si tan solo ella supiera lo que hable con Kikyo.

Mientras miraba hacia el lago se percato luego de varios minutos de la presencia de ella...

Inuyasha(pensando): Es...es ella... es Kagome, y esta sola, es mi opoprtunidad de hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento.

Pero cuando salto hacia los pequeños arbustos que estaban a un lado del lago, se percato que alguien se acercaba al lugar y se molesto muchisimo al darse cuenta de quien era...

Kagome(tomando su arco y su flecha): ¡ay no,! ¿quien podra ser?. ¿Eh? ese remolino, es el joven Kouga...

Kouga: Kagome,¿ que haces aqui?, aun estas debil, si Naraku apareciera te aniquilaria.

Kagome: Es que no podia dormir,asi que decidi salir a tomar aire.

Kagome empezo a mirar fijamente la luna reflejada en el lago, Kouga se dio cuenta de su tristeza y se sento a su lado, muy junto a ella, cosa que a alguien no le gusto para nada...

Inuyasha(pensando y cerrando el puño): ¡Maldito lobo rabioso, me las vas a pagar...!

Kouga: Kagome, ¿sabes?, tu rostro me indica que lo extrañas, que lo amas...

Kagome: Kouga, yo...no se como olvidarlo, el se fue, asi nada mas, no me dio un adios para siempre.Por eso guardo la esperanza que el vuelva, aunque sea para despedirme y verlo por ultima vez.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¡Lobo tramposo, no le haz dicho que regrese! ¡Y veo que Miroku tampoco! ¡¿De lado de quien esta ese monje?, cuando lo vea le dare una paliza que se acordara de mi por el resto de su vida!

Kouga: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?. Hablas como si tu vida dependiera de el, de las desiciones que el tome. Mirate, estas muy deprimida. Tu alma se esta muriendo de tanta tristeza mientras, que tu quieres seguir viendolo...

Kagome(llorando amargamente): ¡Y que quieres que haga! ¡Lo amo, estoy enamorada de el y no me interesa morir por su causa!

Al terminar de decir esto, abrazo fuertemente a Kouga...

Inuyasha(sorprendido): No... no pense que ella sufriera tanto por mi...no de esa manera...

Kouga(abrazandola): Lo siento, no pense que te sintiera tan mal.Llora, sigue llorando, el llorar calma el alma...

Kagome(soltandose): Pero no calma a mi corazon, el corazon que esta a punto de estallar de tanto dolor, el corazon que me dice que ya no puede mas...Disculpame por haberte gritado de esa manera, pero necesitaba desahogarme, te juro que ya no puedo mas, como tu dices, tal vez este a punto de morir...

Kagome se calmo, necesitaba llorar de esa manera. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella miraba nuavamente el reflejo de la gran luna en el lago, Kouga estaba mirando el fondo del lago pensativamente e Inuyasha seguia mirando atentamente la escena desde los arbustos, hasta que el pensativo lobo rompio el silencio...

Kouga(mirandola): Kagome, vamonos de aqui, vamonos lejos donde nadie nos encuentre.

Kagome(mirandolo sorprendida): ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?, pero que pasara con la recolecion de los fragmentos, es mi responsabilidad encontrarlos, ya que por mi culpa se rompio la perlai.

Inuyasha(enojadisimo):¡ Como se te ocurre proponerle eso...!

Kouga(tomando la mano de Kagome): Yo te ayudare a recolectarlos, ademas... quiero ayudarte a que te olvides de Inuyasha. Kagome, eres la persona mas maravillosa que conozco y tu no mereces sufrir de esa manera...Dime ¿cual es tu respuesta?

Kagome(mirando al suelo): Yo... no se que decir. Tu tienes razon, porque sufrir de esa manera, ya no puedo mas, me siento canasada de sufrir por este amor...este amor no correspondido...

Kouga: Entonces... ¿te iras conmigo?...

_Inuyasha(pensado y con temor): Kagome, no te iras con el,¿verdad? no,lo haras..._

_Kagome: _Yo... no lo se... Déjame pensarlo esta noche Kouga, mañana te dare la respuesta, por favor.

Kouga: Esta bien Kagome, no te preocupes, tu sabes que te esperare el tiempo que me pidas. Sabes, tengo que regresar a donde mi manada por que los he dejado solos por una semana casi y quisiera ver si están bien. Pero mañana estaré de regreso por tu respuesta. (Pensando): y espero que por ti...

Kagome: No te preocupes Kouga, vete tranquilo que mañana te daré la respuesta.

Kouga: Si lo se pero te llevare de regreso a la aldea.

Kagome: No, me quiero quedar aquí, no tengo sueño y no te preocupes que no siento alguna energía maligna cerca.

Kouga: ¿Estas segura?

Kagome: Si no te preocupes.

Kouga: Bueno entonces me voy. Ehhh...Kagome, te puedo dar un beso... en la mejilla nada más

Kagome: Bueno, si no hay problema.

Entonces Kagome se estaba acercando hacia la mejilla de Kouga para darle el beso, pero Kouga desvio su rostro, haciendo que ella lo besara los labios...

Inuyasha (más que enojadísimo): ¡Maldito lobo, voy a matarlo, lo voy a matar!

Kagome: ¿Porque lo hiciste? Aun no te he dado respuesta, y ya haces esto. Si quieres que te siga dirigiendo la palabra, no lo vuelvas a hacer...

Kouga: Esta bien Kagome, mejor será que ya me vaya, no quiero terminar peleándome contigo por mi tonta conducta.

Kouga se levanto y se echo a correa a toda prisa...

Kagome (pensando): Kouga es tan distinto a Inuyasha, es más maduro, más sensible cuando esta conmigo...

Pero sintió que alguien la observaba de entre los arbustos, además que escucho un ruido que provenía de ahí. Con gran dolor en su brazo, tomo el arco apuntando hacia los arbustos...

Kagome: ¡¿Quien esta ahí?! Sal, ¡fuera lo fuese, sal de una vez! (pensando): Ojala no sea un yokuai...

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los comentarios, espero que lo sigan haciendo. Este es el penultimo capitulo.**

**

* * *

****Ya tome una decisión 4**

**_() movimientos o acciones de los personajes, y a veces narrador._**

Nos quedamos en que Kagome le daría la respuesta, pero le pidió tiempo para pensar, Kouga decide irse a ver a su manada y le pide a Kagome un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero el termina dándoselo en los labios. Inuyasha estaba enojadísimo por eso. Kouga se va y Kagome se queda sola, pero de pronto siente que alguien la observa de entre los arbustos...

Kagome¡¿Quien esta ahí? Sal¡fuera lo fuese, sal de una vez! (pensando): Ojalá no sea un yokuai...

Cuando Kagome se disponía a disparar... Una silueta salio entre los arbustos, ella no pudo debido a la sombras y a la oscuridad de la noche, pero mientras mas se acercaba a ella, la hermosa luna plateada alumbraba su rostro, dejando conocer su identidad...

Kagome (sorprendida): I...nuyasha... ¿Que haces aquí?

Diciendo esto Kagome soltó su arco y la flecha y dio un pequeño gemido de dolor por la herida de su brazo, gemido que fue escuchado por Inuyasha...

Inuyasha (queriéndose acercar a ella)¿Estas bien¿En ese brazo tienes la herida que te hizo el maldito de Naraku?

Kagome (dándole la espalda y sentada mirando el lago)¡no te me acerques Inuyasha!

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido ante tal respuesta y se detuvo detrás de ella, aun de pie...Ella no volteaba, le daba la espalda para ocultar las lagrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos por la decisión que había tomado y estaba a punto de decírselo...

Kagome¿Porque regresaste?

Inuyasha¿Acaso no querías que regrese?

Kagome: Pensé que ya habías tomado la decisión de quedarte con Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kagome, te dije que los alcanzaría en la aldea

Kagome¿pero después de 5 días¿Que querías que piense?

Inuyasha: Esos 5 días la pase con Kikyo.

Kagome (llorando)¡No te he pedido que me lo digas, ya se que estabas con ella!... Esa fue la decisión que tomaste aquel día ¿no?

_**Recordando**_

Inuyasha: Kagome discúlpame, pero...yo... me iré con Kikyo...

_**Fin de recuerdo**_

Inuyasha: te dije que me iría con ella para dejarla en un lugar seguro para que no sea atacada nuevamente por Naraku...

Kagome:¿ Y te tardaste 5 días para encontrar aquel sitio?...

Ambos guardaron silencio, el viento era quien hablaba, su susurro era el que les pedía calma y que dijeran lo que sienten de una vez, pero ella no hizo caso a ese pedido...Mientras se ponía de pie con mucho esfuerzo, ayudada por su arco...

Kagome¿Sabes que? Hoy recién he despertado.

Inuyasha (acercándose para ayudarla a caminar): Si lo, fuiste atacada por una de las extensiones de Naraku cuando venias a la aldea...

Kagome¡No te me acerques!...Hoy me entere que dormí por 5 días y que tu no habías regresado y antes que te diga la decisión que he tomado, quiero decirte lo que siento en realidad...

Inuyasha (sorprendido)¿Lo que sientes¿A que te refieres?

Kagome (una lágrima empezaba a recorrer su rostro): Tú sabes que yo...yo... tengo un sentimiento en mi corazón, que sabiendo que no era correspondido, no pude evitar que siga creciendo dentro de mí... Te amo… Me enamore de ti, es la primera vez que lo hago y siento que será la única, te amo de tal manera que seria capaz de entregar mi vida por ti si fuera necesario...

Inuyasha: Kagome... (Pensando): No pensé que me quisiera de ese modo, soy un idiota...

Kagome: Pero a pesar de este amor...Me he dado cuenta que ya no puedo mas, me estoy muriendo de tristeza al saber que ya elegiste a la persona que amas...

Inuyasha: En eso tienes razón, ya elegí, mis sentimientos ya están definidos...

Kagome (cerrando puño ante tal confesión): Lo se...y por eso he tomado una decisión...

Inuyasha¿A que te refieres con una decisión?

Kagome: Me he dado cuenta que estoy sufriendo y ya no quiero seguir así... He decidido irme, he decidido buscar los fragmentos de la perla sin ti y sin los demás… Me voy...

Inuyasha¿Como que te vas a ir a buscar sola los fragmentos? Tu sabes ya a que riesgos te enfrentas si vas sola a buscarlos...Espera un momento... no estarás... (Molesto) ¡No estarás pensando en aceptar la oferta de irte que te hizo el lobo rabioso de Kouga verdad!

Se quedaron callados nuevamente...Él estaba algo molesto (que algo, estaba furioso) por lo que Kagome aceptaría la propuesta de Kouga, aquel lobo que dice que ella es su mujer, y que lo mas seguro es que si ella se va con el, termine siéndolo de verdad. Ya no podía aguantar el silencio, quería saber su respuesta, así que los celos fueron los que rompieron el hielo...

Inuyasha (furioso)¡¿Acaso no piensas contestarme?!

Kagome (sin voltear y en un tono muy tranquilo pero triste)¿Acaso no oíste lo mucho que te amo?... ¿así que oíste la conversación que tuve con él?...pues no, no me iré con Kouga si es lo que te fastidia, pero gracias a él me di cuenta lo mucho que sufro por ti, lo mucho que sufro por este amor e hizo darme cuenta que no merezco sufrir tanto...

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, avergonzado por lo que pensó que ella se iría con Kouga, olvidando lo que ella le confeso antes... Con gran esfuerzo, ella dejo de llorar limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro para poder voltear a verlo y calmarlo por que se dio cuenta del motivo de su silencio... Volteo (creyó que no podría hacerlo, pero lo hizo), lo miro, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Le mostró una leve sonrisa fingida y empezó a acercarse poco a poco...

Kagome: No te sientas apenado por lo que te acabo de decir, es mas, no es ningún reclamo, solo quería expresar lo que sentía, tenia la necesidad de decir lo que llevo en el pecho antes de irme.

Al escucharla acercándose, la miro a los ojos, algo que ella rehusó a hacer, se detuvo al lado suyo mirando de frente mientras el la miraba de reojo...

Inuyasha (pensando): Se le nota muy triste, soy un idiota por no haberle dicho antes lo que le voy a decir...

Kagome: Me voy ahora mismo.

Inuyasha¿Tan pronto¿Por que el apuro?

Kagome: No me quiero despedir de los demás porque se que me van a dar ganas de quedarme.

Inuyasha: Pues si te quieres quedar, solo hazlo, no tienes por que irte.

Kagome (desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario a Inuyasha): Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije hace un momento, no escuchaste que me muero al estar junto a ti, o tal vez eso no te importe...

Inuyasha volteo y la tomo por la cintura.

Kagome (sorprendida)¿Que haces?

Inuyasha: Ya escuche todo lo que me querías decir, ahora yo también necesito hablar.

Kagome: Ya se lo que me vas a decir, y no quiero escucharlo...Suéldame, déjame ir...

Inuyasha: Solo te pido que escuches lo que tengo que decirte y después de eso te puedes ir.

Kagome bajo la mirada, no quería escucharlo, quería perder el sentido de la audición para no escuchar lo que el le quería decir, tenia ganas de salir, de huir como antes lo había hecho (en el anime ps!), pero los brazos que la envolvían no la dejaban...

Inuyasha (mirándola fijamente su rostro): Si, los 5 días estuve al lado de Kikyo, cuidándola, protegiéndola y hablamos de muchas cosas, sobre nuestro futuro...

Kagome (llorando)¡Suéltame ya por favor! entiende que me tengo que ir, no te das cuenta que cada palabra aumenta mi dolor.

Inuyasha: Déjame seguir hablando... Hablamos sobre nuestro presente y sobre nuestro futuro, además de nuestros sentimientos.

Kagome (llorando)¡No quiero oírte por favor, ya no sigas!

Inuyasha: Hable con ella sobre lo que sentía, lo que siento por ella en este momento.

Kagome sentía que estaba punto de desmayarse, que si no fuera por el, estaría en el suelo o tal vez habría huido...

Inuyasha: Le dije que la quiero mucho y que siempre la iba a querer. Ella me demostró que me amaba y muchas veces...Pero... que me había enamorado de otra persona...

Estas últimas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza...

Kagome (pensando)¿De que demonios esta hablando¿Acaso hay alguien más y no me di cuenta¿O...será lo que estoy pensando...esta enamorado de...?

Inuyasha le levanto el mentón interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos sin poner mayor resistencia...

Inuyasha (mirándola): Te amo, te amo de manera tal que te puedo decir que este amor es mas grande del que sentía por Kikyo...Te amo y ya no tienes porque llorar.

Kagome miraba esos ojos ámbar que la envolvían y le gritaban cuanto la amaba. Una mezcla de sentimientos recorría todo su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a lo que ella había escuchado de sus labios. De esos labios que se acercaban poco a poco a los suyos...

Inuyasha: Además te quiero pedir perdón por ocasionarte todo este sufrimiento, pensando que amaba a Kikyo. Perdóname por no decirte cuanto te amaba...Ya tome una decisión, una decisión que había tomado hace mucho tiempo, pero no me di cuento por confundir el querer con el amar...Ya tome una decisión...y mi decisión eres tu, mi decisión es entregarte mi corazón...Ahora es tu turno, es hora de que tomes una decisión... ¿Quieres irte o seguir aquí?

Inmediatamente después de hacerle esta pregunta, la soltó, esperando su reacción...

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Este es el ultimo capitulo y pues esperen los siguientes, que para avisar, ya no seran de la forma como esta escrito este fic (osea--> Inuyasha: bla, bla). Gracias de nuevo **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**() movimientos o acciones de los personajes, y a veces narrador.**_

Nos quedamos en que Inuyasha por fin le dijo a Kagome lo que había pasado entre él y Kikyo los 5 días que estuvieron solos y que además le dijo que a quien amaba era a ella y no a Kikyo. Él le acaba de decir que es hora de que tome una decisión...

Inuyasha¿Quieres irte o quedarte aquí?

Kagome bajo la mirada, no sabia que decirle, no sabía si estaba soñando o era real el momento que estaba viviendo...

Kagome: Si es verdad todo lo que me acabas de decir, por que no dijiste nada desde un comienzo, por que no dijiste nada si dices que esta decisión la habías tomado ya hace un buen tiempo...

Inuyasha: Tu misma me pediste que te escuchara lo que tenias que decirme y así lo hice, escuche todo ¿o no¿Por que no te lo dije antes? porque ya te dije, que había confundido el querer con el amar. Pensé que aun estaba enamorado de Kikyo y no es así...Te amo ¿cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga para que me creas?

Kagome seguía mirando al suelo. Inuyasha se le acerco y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura, le levanto el mentón y la miro fijamente...

Inuyasha: Quédate, quédate conmigo por favor. Si te vas, el que morirá de tristeza seré yo...

Kagome (con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla): Eres un idiota, por que no me dijiste cuanto me amabas...Te amo... y claro que me quedare contigo.

Ante esta respuesta, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones al mismo ritmo. Al separarse (él aun la abrazaba), se miraron fijamente, acercándose poco a poco, sintieron rozar sus labios...

Inuyasha: Tu eres mi decisión...Te amo.

Kagome: Yo también te amo Inuyasha...

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso, el primer beso de ambos, uno tierno para ser el primero, pero que luego se transformo en uno apasionado, que demuestra el amor que los unía... Al dejar de besarse, se volvieron a abrazar. Él coloco su cabeza sobre la suya...

Inuyasha: Quiero pasar esta noche contigo...

Kagome (separando se golpe y un poco sorprendida): Oye, no creas que el hecho que te ame signifique que ya podemos...

Inuyasha (sonrojado- le va a hacer la competencia a Shaoran de CCS): No, no es eso, solo te digo que me gustaría estar esta noche contigo, mirar las estrellas, a la luna, dormir en una rama de un árbol... ¡No malinterpretes lo que digo! ...

Kagome (aliviada): Uy menos mal...

Entonces el se le acerco, le dio un pequeño beso, la cargo con cuidado (recuerden que estaba débil aun y tiene el tobillo lastimado), subieron a la rama del árbol que estaba al lado del lago. Estuvieron mirando las estrellas, dándose besos, mirando a la Luna, dándose besos (¡pero que melosos por Dios!) hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol radiante y muy brillante hizo que Inuyasha despertara (¡milagro se quedo dormido!) y quedara contemplando el rostro de la mujer que dormía a su lado, de aquella mujer a la que le había entregado el corazón. No pudo soportar más, así que le dio un tierno beso, haciendo que ella despertara...

Inuyasha: Disculpa, no quería despertarte, pero no soportaba más el probar el sabor de tus labios.

Y la vuelve a besar, pero el beso apasionado que le dio, fue respondido con uno de igual intensidad. Y así estaban besándose, hasta que escucharon un fuerte grito...

¡Kagome¡¿Donde estas?!

Kagome: Esa voz es de...

Inuyasha¡Maldito lobo rabioso, tenias que venir a malograrme el comienzo del día!

Kagome: Tranquilo Inuyasha... necesito pedirte un favor, necesito que me bajes.

Inuyasha¿Que te baje¿Para que¿No estarás pensando en ir a hablar con el verdad?

Kagome: Si eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Inuyasha le iba seguir reclamando el porque de hablar con el, pero ella no dejo que hable porque le dio beso muy apasionado (ese que se usa para calmar a un celoso o conseguir lo que quieres)...

Kagome (tomándole la mejilla con una mano y mirándolo): Tranquilo, te amo, nunca dudes de mí.

Inuyasha: En ti confío, pero no confío en ese lobo rabioso.

Kagome: Te amo solo a ti, ahora bájame por favor.

Dicho esto, es el quien la besa y la baja del árbol...

Kagome: Quédate aquí por favor, yo iré a hablar con el sobre lo que decidí.

Inuyasha: Esta bien, pero estaré aquí a ver si ese lobo atrevido intenta besarte de nuevo...Y si lo hace lo mataré...

Kagome (con una gotita sobre su cabeza): Tranquilo Inuyasha, no dejare que lo intente.

Dicho esto sale de entre los arbustos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde se encontraba Kouga...

Kagome (pensando)¡Ayyyy!, ahora como le digo que no me iré con el... No tengo porque sentirme mal porque yo no le asegure nada...Pero se le ve tan alegre... No pensara que el beso que me robo era una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte... ¿o si?

Kouga (acercándose a Kagome): Kagome, ahí estabas, dime ¿porque no regresaste a la aldea? Haz pasado aquí toda la noche pudiste haberte enfermado...

Kagome (sonriéndole de manera amical-o sea de amiga): No te preocupes, estoy bien. Pero tengo que darte una respuesta a lo que me propusiste anoche.

Kouga: Si, pero antes que lo hagas quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso anoche...No pude contener al ver tus hermosos labios...

Inuyasha (enojado)¡Maldito lobo, si sigue hablándole de esa manera, voy a golpearlo hasta que me canse...

Kouga (tomando las manos de Kagome): Esos hermosos labios que provocan a cualquiera a darle un beso, para comprobar su suavidad...

Kagome (soltándose rápidamente): No te preocupes ya esta todo olvidado... (Pensando): Inuyasha lo va a matar si sigue en esta actitud...Bueno, te diré la decisión que tome...

Kouga la miraba directamente a los ojos, esperando que de sus labios salgan aquellas palabras con las que su corazón estuvo soñando toda la noche...

Kagome: Kouga... Anoche había tomado la decisión de irme, de estar lejos de Inuyasha...

Kouga¿Te iras conmigo entonces?

Kagome: Discúlpame, pero no puedo...Ayer, ayer paso algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Kouga¿Como que algo? No te entiendo, explícate...

Kagome: Inuyasha regreso, hablamos, dijimos lo que sentíamos en realidad y ahora...ahora he decidido quedarme con el...

Kouga no dijo nada, miro al suelo. Ella esperaba que él le dijera que estaba todo bien y se fuera pero...

Kouga (molesto)¡No puede ser que te hayas dejado engañar por las mentiras que te dijo, Kagome tú ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que sufrías a su lado!

Kagome (sorprendida): Kouga pero no es para que me hables así...

Kouga (molesto): Pero es que no puedo entender como cambias de opinión por dos palabras bonitas que te dicen. No recuerdas que el estuvo 5 días con esa sacerdotisa, mientras tu estuviste a punto de morir porque el te dejo cuando estabas indefensa ..

Kagome (un poquito molesta): Oye. Inuyasha me contó que estuvo cuidando, escúchame bien, cuidando de Kikyo.

Kouga (molesto)¿Y le creíste? por favor Kagome, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, el solo quiere jugar contigo y no te das cuenta. Acaso olvidaste todo lo que sufriste por el, acaso olvidaste todo lo que lloraste por el...¡Quieres seguir sufriendo!

Inuyasha (saliendo de donde se escondía¡Ya era hora!) : Yo me voy a encargar que ella ya no siga sufriendo, no te preocupes ella estará bien a mi lado.

Kouga lo miraba con una cara que decía ¡voy a matarte! (con mayúsculas por si acaso)...

Kouga (mirando a Kagome)¿Estas segura de lo que haces¿Quieres quedarte con él?

Kagome: Lo siento Kouga, irme contigo seria como huir de lo que siento y esa no es la solución, además las cosas han cambiado y se que el me ama tanto como yo lo amo.

Kouga (tomándole las manos): Espero que seas feliz, y si no lo eres yo te estaré esperando...Si el te hace sufrir voy a matarlo...Recuerda que te amo y que siempre serás mi mujer...

Inuyasha (furioso)¡VOY A MATARTE¡ELLA NO ES TU MUJER!

Y cuando Inuyasha iba a matarlo por lo celoso que estaba...

Kagome (soltándose de Kouga)¡Abajo! (Inuyasha cayo fuertemente al suelo) Es mejor que vayas Kouga, evitemos mas problemas por favor...

Kouga: Te amo Kagome... nunca lo olvides

Y así como vino se fue, se fue velozmente para que ellos no lo vieran derramar lagrimas de tristeza por que ella no seria de él, pero a la vez lagrimas de alegría al saber que ella seria por fin feliz al lado de la persona que ella amaba de verdad... Mientras Kouga se iba...

Inuyasha (levantándose lentamente y furioso)¡¿Por que siempre que voy a golpearlo haces esto¡¿Y porque sigues dejando que el diga que eres su mujer?!

Kagome (volteo tranquilamente a verlo): La respuesta a la primera pregunta es por que Kouga es una buena persona y me gustaría que ambos se hicieran amigos...

Inuyasha (cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado)¡Bah!, eso nunca sucederá...

Kagome: Y la respuesta tu segunda pregunta... (Se acerco a Inuyasha y lo abrazo haciendo que este bajara los brazos que tenia cruzados)...Es que nunca fui su mujer, no lo soy y nunca lo seré porque no es a él a quien amo (esto ultimo lo dijo muy cerca de los labios de Inu, haciendo que este lo abrazara)...Te amo Inuyasha.

Y ambos se dieron un tierno beso...

**_Fin, por fin_**


End file.
